The Return of Trixie's Hardest Mystery
by Spottedmask12
Summary: What would happen when a former enemy of Trixie's came back for revenge? What if he kidnapped Trixie and Jim? Would the other Bobwhites be able to rescue then or would they be captured too?
1. Jim's missing

Ch.1: Jim's missing

Trixie Belden biked quickly down Glen Rd. towards Crabapple Farm. She had just had a long day at Mr. Lytell's store where she had a summer job. Now she was going home to get ready for her date with Jim. Trixie turned into her driveway and quickly stored her bike in the garage. She cheerfully went into the house slamming the screen door behind her.

"Moms, I'm back!" Trixie yelled. Trixie went into the kitchen where she found her entire family plus Honey waiting for her.

"Hello Trixie. How was work?" Mrs. Belden asked.

"Fine. There wasn't much business today." Trixie said.

"Trixie, have you seen Jim today?" Honey asked looking extremely worried.

"No, why?" Trixie said confused.

"Honey hasn't seen him since he headed out riding earlier today. We were wondering if you had seen him." Brian, Trixie's older brother, said.

"No. I haven't seen him since this morning when he came up to get a soda. I'm supposed to have a date with him tonight." Trixie said blushing.

"Since when have you and Jim been going on dates?" Mart, Trixie's eleven months older brother, wondered.

"Since a couple weeks ago." Trixie answered red in the face.

"And you never told us." Honey said sounding hurt.

"Oh really it was nothing Honey. Please don't be upset. We didn't tell you because we didn't want Mart and the others to tease us." Trixie explained.

"Trixie, Jim's missing you have got to find him." Bobby, Trixie's younger brother, said close to tears.

"Of course we will, Bobby. Jim's probably just in the woods checking on something near where the old mansion burned down.' Trixie said confidently.

"Then don't continue talking, go find Jim." Bobby said.

So Trixie, Honey, Mart, and Brian went off to look for Jim. Little did they know that they would find more than they wanted to about Jim's disappearance.


	2. The Discovery

Ch.2: The Discovery

As the six bobwhites, Dan and Diana had joined them shortly after the four left Crabapple Farm, were about to enter the fields when Regan, Honey's groom, beckoned to them from the stables. Honey hurried over to him.

"Did Jupe come back with Jim?" Honey asked anxiously. Trixie held her breath while she waited for Regan to answer.

"Jupe came back all skittish and scared, but Jim wasn't with him. That's why I called you over. I want you to search for Jim in the woods on horseback." Regan answered.

"We'd do better on foot." Trixie argued.

"We'd get a lot farther on horseback though, Trixie." Brian reasoned.

Alright we'll take the horses just everyone hurry." Trixie gave in.

A few minutes later all the bobwhites, except Jim of course, were in the woods searching. Trixie came to an area where it looked like someone had shoved their way through the bushes. She got off her horse and shoved her way through on foot. What she found made her scream. The rest of the bobwhites came running.

"Trixie are you okay?" Honey said frightened.

"Yes but look!" Trixie said in a scared voice. Her sapphire blue eyes were wide with fear.

Honey and the others looked around but couldn't find anything wrong. All they saw was a clearing that looked a little overgrown with vines but nothing more. They turned to ask Trixie what frightened her so much when they saw it. It was in the middle of the clearing only two feet away from the bush they had just pushed through. It stained the grass with a dark red color. It was blood!


	3. A Special Phone Call for Trixie

Ch.3: A Special Phone Call for Trixie

Honey gasped, "Oh! Do you… Do you think that's Jim's blood and that he's laying around here somewhere dead?"

"Oh no, Honey. That's not enough blood for someone to dead. I bet that is just a poor animal's blood." Brian assured her.

"I'm not so sure, Brian." Trixie said quietly, "I think there was a fight here and it wasn't two animals. I think Jim got in a fight with someone and that they kidnapped him."

"Oh really, Sherlock," Mart scoffed, "Prove it!"

"Alright I will!" Trixie said indignantly, "Look over there at that bush. It has a piece of a shirt on it if its Jim's shirt we will know I'm right because the piece is so close to the ground that only if someone dragged him through it would the shirt get caught. Come on! Let's go look."

The group trudged across the clearing afraid of what they might find out. There caught between a few leaves was a piece of a red shirt exactly the color Jim had been wearing.

"Come on! Let's go show Regan." Trixie said excitedly. They had found a clue. Hopefully they find Jim just as quickly.

When they showed it to Regan, he said, "Good job kids. I'll hand this over to the police right away. I knew you would find a clue especially since you had Trixie with you. She's always been good at solving mysteries." He walked away before the Bobwhites could say a thing.

"Regan's not fully right. This mystery is far from solved. That shirt is only one clue. It takes more to solve a mystery." Trixie pondered.

"Trixie phone for you!" Mrs. Belden called from Crabapple Farm. All the bobwhites followed Trixie and listened as she picked up the phone.

"Hello this is Trixie. Who are you?" Trixie said into the phone.

"Hello, Trixie," said a cold voice that brought back memories of being in an old steamboat on the Mississippi with Honey next to her. They had been both tied up. "Trixie," the voice said again, "This is as you know me other people know me differently but anyway I am Pierre Lontard!"


	4. Pierre Lontard's Threat

Ch.4: Pierre Lontard's Threat

"WHAT! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN JAIL!" Trixie screamed nearly dropping the phone. The other bobwhites stared at her. Her sapphire blue eyes flashed with anger but there was fear and wariness sketched into them too.

"Oh… didn't you hear? I was released about a month ago." Lontard said.

"If you were let out a month ago why are you hear now?" Trixie asked.

"Oh come on, that's a dumb question." Lontard said laughing.

"If it's so dumb then why don't you answer?" Trixie said annoyed.

"I bet he's just trying to bamboozle you." Mart said.

"What?" said Diana looking confused.

"It means confuse. Don't you squaws know anything?" Mart said.

"Shut up Mart. This isn't the time to be all encyclopedia boy on us." Trixie said thoroughly annoyed.

"As I was saying Trixie, I didn't come get you until now because the police were watching my every move but now they aren't. I can go wherever I like without them following me." Lontard said gleefully.

"Oh. That's why. I have one more question. Why have you called?" Trixie asked perplexed.

"Oh, that. I just called you to let you know that I know where Jim is." Lontard said his face splitting into an evil smile.

Trixie couldn't see the smile so her heart gave a little leap. "You know where Jim is?" She said delighted. _Maybe _she thought _he would bring Jim back to her_. Of course her brain was forgetting that Lontard was a bad guy.

"Oh yes," Lontard said conceding, "Jim is in the back of my van tied up and bleeding as we speak."

Trixie's blood turned to ice as Lontard cruelly laughed.

"You leave Jim alone you big bully!" Honey shouted into the phone.

"Oh, hello dear little Honey. How are you? It's been awhile since I've seen you." Lontard said cruelly.

"Yes, it's been awhile. I see you hold a grudge." Honey said.

"Who wouldn't hold a grudge after what you did to me? Anyway I was wondering if you wanted Jim to live." Lontard said slowly dragging out every word as though he was only considering letting Jim live.

"Of course we want Jim to live!" Trixie said exaggerated.

"Good. Then Trixie you wouldn't mind trading yourself in for Jim right?" Lontard asked.

Jim couldn't believe what Lontard just said. That was crazy. Trixie would never do that. _Or would she_, a little voice inside his head said.

"Trixie don't do it!" Honey said her face drained of all color.

"But, Honey it saves Jim." Trixie argued. Her mind was set. She would do it.

What if it's a trap?" Mart said thoughtfully.

"How could it be a trap?" Trixie wondered.

"Maybe Lontard doesn't have Jim at all. Maybe he's trying to deceive you." Mart said knowingly, "Criminals do that you know."

"Of course I know that." Trixie said. Then turning back to the phone she said, "How do I know you aren't trying to trick me into thinking you have Jim?"

"Here I'll give the phone to Jim so you can know I have him." Lontard said. He gave the phone to Jim and said sneering, "Here talk to your girlfriend."

Jim's face flamed up but he took the phone since Lontard had finally decided to untie him incase Trixie asked the question she just asked. Jim said into the phone, "Trixie please don't give yourself up for me. I'll be fine."

At the sound of his voice Trixie sighed with relief. Jim was alive. "Jim I have to you have got to understand that." Trixie said.

"No, Trixie please don't do it." Jim begged.

"I'm going to do it you can't change my mind." Trixie said stubbornly.

"Okay Trixie. I see I can't persuade you. Just be careful okay?" Jim said defeated.

"I will be. Don't worry Jim." Trixie said sadly.

"Well what's your answer miss Trixie?" Lontard asked anxiously.

"I'll go instead of Jim." Trixie answered. At her answer Dianna and Honey both began to cry. They clung to Trixie begging her to change her mind. She refused. Mart, Dan, and Brian were stiff and silent.

"Good, Meet me at the clubhouse tomorrow." Lontard said then hung up certain that she would.

"Oh Trixie please don't go." Dan said.

"Yeah sis. It's going to be risky to go with him. Also who will I mock when you're gone?" Mart said sadly.

"I have to go guys and if something goes wrong like Lontard takes both me and Jim I'm counting on you to come find us. I know that if you look for us you will find us. So will you do it? Can I count on you?" Trixie asked.

"You can count on us, Trixie." Brian assured her.


	5. Tricked

Ch.5: Tricked

Trixie stared out the window. She was up in her bedroom. She was supposed to be asleep, but she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind kept playing back the phone call. Trixie was having doubts about her decision. Maybe she shouldn't do it. Maybe it was a trap liked Mart said. She wished Jim was there so he could assure her that she was doing the right thing, but he was the reason she was giving herself up. If only Pierre Lontard hadn't caught Jim, everything would be perfect. Tears clouded her blue eyes. _What will tomorrow bring? _Trixie wondered.

Jim sat slumped in the trunk of Lontard's van. He couldn't believe Trixie was giving herself up for him. He so wished he hadn't gotten caught. If he hadn't Trixie wouldn't be in this mess and they would be on their date. Jim had a feeling that something bad would happen to Trixie tomorrow. Tears clouded his green eyes as he thought that. _What will tomorrow bring? _Jim wondered.

The next day at breakfast the Belden family was silent. Mr. Belden was at work. Brian and Mart were silent as they ate. They were upset that Trixie had decided to risk herself for Jim. Mrs. Belden was worrying about her older kids. All of them had barely touched their breakfast. Bobby, on the other hand, had drowned his glass of orange juice and had gobbled down his plate not knowing that this was the last time he would see Trixie.

Trixie walked into the silent clubhouse. She had said goodbye to her brothers and Dan and now was waiting for Honey and Di. Her thoughts went back to the silent breakfast she had just had. Mart and Brian were peeved that she was risking herself for Jim. They didn't understand that she had to do this. After all the times Jim had saved her, she could finally return the favor.

Jim sat silently going over what he had heard the night before. The conversation between Lontard and his cronies was running around in his head.

_"Sir you aren't actually going to let the boy go just because she is handing herself over right?" "Of course not! I have tricked the girl. She thinks by giving herself up that I will spare the boy and let him go. Well I won't. I'll take both and just so she doesn't scream and alerts the bobwhites get plan B ready."_

_ What is plan B? _Jim thought.

Honey and Diana hurried towards the clubhouse knowing they were late. They saw Trixie step inside so they hurried even faster. When they got to the door they stopped shocked at what they saw. Just barely did they remember to go into the shadows where they could see everything but where no one inside could see them.

Trixie walked into the clubhouse expecting Honey and Di to be there. They weren't. The clubhouse was empty at least that's what Trixie thought. She soon found out she was wrong. Someone else was in the clubhouse.

Trixie walked over to where some old posters were laying. Lost in memories, she didn't notice the man who was sneaking up on her until too late! As the man grabbed her, Trixie let out a startled scream that was quickly smothered by a rag. Trixie coughed as she breathed in the gas on the rag. The room started spinning. Her mind started getting fuzzy, and then everything was black.


	6. Help From Bobby

Ch.6: Help from Bobby

Diana and Honey stared as a man, who looked familiar, walked away carrying Trixie. From what they could see Trixie had a gag in her mouth and her arms and legs were bound. Honey looked closer at the man and gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Diana asked worried.

"Nothing, except do you remember the man we told you about the one that helped Lontard kidnap us?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Diana said confused.

"That is the man who has Trixie right now." Honey explained.

Diana gasped then let out a shrill whistle. _Bob! Bob-white! Bob! Bob-white! _Honey did the same. Within minutes the boys were there panting, trying to catch their breath.

"What…is…wrong squaws?" Mart said, "Did something impair you."

"What the heck does that mean?" Diana asked.

"Injure. He asked if someone injured you." Brian explained carefully so that the girls would understand.

"No. No one hurt us, but someone hurt Trixie!" Honey said trembling.

"What happened?" Brian asked quickly.

"Mr. Aguilera, you remember him right?" Honey questioned.

"Yes, we remember him. What about him?" Dan asked completely confused.

"He kidnapped Trixie and immobilized her by putting a rag in her mouth that had a gas on it so that she fell unconscious." Diana said as tears spilled down her cheeks. Mart pulled her into an embrace, holding her against him in an effort to calm her down. Diana buried her face in Mart's tee-shirt.

"Calm down Diana. Trixie's strong she can take him." Mart said calmly having faith in his sister.

"You forgot, Mart, that Trixie is tied up, gagged, and unconscious!" Honey practically yelled.

"Cool it Honey. I'm sure Trixie will be okay for a while. We have bigger problems." Brian said urgently.

"What bigger problems?" Dan asked his brow wrinkled in a confused way.

"Well now that Trixie's gone we have to find her and Jim. Trixie gave us instructions that if she got captured we would search everywhere for her and Jim while also solving the mystery." Brian explained.

"Oh well I think before we search for them we should tell your parents, Brian and mine so that they know what's going on and that Trixie was kidnapped just like Jim." Honey said thoughtfully.

"You're right Honey. If we don't tell our parents they will worry and hound us until we tell them. So, we might as well just tell them now." Brian said reasonably.

The five bob-whites walked silently to Crab Apple Farm. They immediately asked for Mrs. Belden to call and ask the Wheelers over so that they could tell both set of parents their news. Mrs. Belden agreed, but while she called she sent the bob-whites weird looks. The bob-whites were so upset that they didn't notice. All five were staring into plates of cookies not eating one bite. That was what confused Mrs. Belden the most. All of the bob-whites loved her chocolate chip cookies, but here they were with plates of the cookies right in front of their noses and none of them were taking a bite. Even Mart, who was teased about having hollow legs, wasn't taking a bite of the cookies. Also Mrs. Belden wondered why Trixie wasn't with them. It was strange. Trixie never went anywhere without at least one of the bob-whites and since Jim was gone Trixie hadn't gone anywhere without the bob-whites. _Where was Trixie?_ She wondered.

The Wheelers rushed into the kitchen at Crab Apple Farm. The hope on their faces died when they saw the bob-whites faces. The Wheelers quietly sat down at the table patiently waiting for the bob-whites to speak.

Brian started first. "We have bad news," He said.

"Wait before you say anything I want Bobby in here so that he doesn't accuse of lying to him later," Mrs. Belden said.

Before she could fetch Bobby Dan said, "Mrs. Belden you might not want Bobby to hear what we have to say."

"No, whatever you have to say is fine for Bobby to hear." Mrs. Belden argued. She ran to go fetch Bobby. The others waited impatiently for her to return. Finally Mrs. Belden came back with Bobby in tow.

"Alright now that everyone is here I will begin again. As I told you before we have bad news for you all. I don't know most of the things that happened so I will let Honey tell you." Brian said.

"Trixie was kidnapped and we're pretty sure Jim was too!" Honey said. Then she continued to tell about Pierre Lontard calling Trixie and about what happened in the clubhouse. When she was finished Mrs. Belden and Mrs. Wheeler were weeping, while Bobby was furious.

"NO FAIR!" He screamed, "Trixie said she would take me to her discovery so that I could explore, but now this dumb guy has kidnapped her. It's no fair!"

"What discovery Bobby? Can you tell us?" Honey asked her hopes lifting.

"The discover that Trixie made with Jim she promised to show it to me." Bobby answered his face screwed up as he started to wail again. Brian quickly shushed him.

"Now Bobby, do you know what the discovery is?" Honey asked soothingly.

"A house. Actually Trixie called it a mansion. She said its right near Ten Acres. She said it was only like a jump away from Ten Acres." Bobby answered sniffing.

"Bobby you might have solved the mystery!" Honey said excitingly.

"I have?" Bobby asked.

"He has?" The parents and other Bob-whites asked.

"Yes of course he has. Don't you see? Jim was searching around the area and that's why he was caught. That mansion is Pierre's hideout!" Honey said triumphantly.

"Are you sure?" Dan asked wanting her to be certain.

"Of course I'm sure." Honey said.

"Then let's go!" Mart yelled as he ran out the door. The other bob-whites followed.


	7. The Mansion

Ch.7: The Mansion

Trixie opened her eyes and let out a groan. Her whole body ached. She tried to sit up, but couldn't move any muscles. She felt like she had been immobilized.

Jim moved his way over to Trixie. Her groan told him she was finally conscious. "Trix, are you okay?" Jim asked concern echoing in his emerald green eyes.

Trixie started. _Wait, Jim was here? HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FREE! Ooooh she was going to get Pierre Lontard for this!_

"Trixie are you okay?" Jim said repeating his question.

"Jim what are you doing here? You're supposed to be FREE!" Trixie nearly screamed!

"Shhh Trix, not so loud. Do you want Lontard to hear you?" Jim asked.

Trixie shook her head and lowered her voice to a whisper, "What are you doing here?"

"Ummm, Trix, Lontard was never going to let me go he only said he would do it to you so that you wouldn't make a fuss when you got captured. We are now on our way to Lontard's headquarters." Jim said hesitantly.

Trixie was about to say something when they heard the van stop and people coming to the back of the van. CREEEK! The van door opened up and blinding sunshine flittered in. Trixie winced against the bright sun. When she did that one of Lontard's cronies took advantage of her and threw her out of the van and quickly before she could move bound her arms together and forced her to her feet. Then he did the same to Jim. Trixie and Jim were forced to start walking, as they did though Trixie got a sense of her surroundings. They were heading towards the abandoned mansion!

Meanwhile Honey was leading the bob-whites through the woods. When they got to the place where Ten Acres burned down Honey asked, "Where now?"

"We don't know! You were the one leading!" Mart answered hotly.

"I only know that mansion must be near here. So where do you guys want to start?" Honey said her face red with embarrassment.

"How about we head towards those voices?" Dan asked suddenly.

"What voices?" Honey and Mart asked at the same time. They were so upset they didn't even say "Jinxed".

"Shh… Listen." Brian said hearing them too.

Everything was dead quiet for a minute and then they all heard it. Voices arguing.

"Let's sneak up behind that bush and listen. Maybe we will find something out about Jim and Trixie." Dan suggested.

"I concur." Mart said.

The bob-whites snuck up behind the bushes and peered through. What they saw did not reassure them. They saw Jim and Trixie both with their arms bound behind their backs being forced to walk towards what looked like a very old and huge house. What was worse, the bob-whites saw Pierre Lontard and another person arguing. As they snuck up closer they could hear snatches of their conversation.

"You dimwit! The boy knows about our headquarters! If he knows the bob-whites know!" Lontard shouted at his companion.

"The boy was probably just inventing something up. I bet the bob-whites don't know about. Even if they did know we could catch them." Lontard's companion said confidently.

Lontard didn't say anything more. He just glared at his companion and kept walking towards the house.

Suddenly Honey couldn't take anymore.

She blurted out, "LOOK! IT'S THE MANSION! THAT'S WHERE LONTARD'S TAKING TRIXIE AND JIM!"  
>No sooner were the words out of her mouth when Brian slapped a hand over it and tried to get all the bob-whites out of there. But it was too late. Lontard turned around slowly with an ugly sneer on his face. They were caught!<p> 


	8. Lontard's Wife?

Ch.8: Lontard's...Wife?

Trixie froze. The look on Pierre Lontard's face was awful. His face was twisted into a gleeful sneer. He looked like Christmas had come early. The reason for his happiness was clear. He had caught all the bob-whites.

In a couple of minutes all the bob-whites and Lontard were in the huge mansion. The inside of the mansion was bright and cheery. Lots of bright colors and pictures decorated the walls. The theme of the house seemed to be pink and yellow. The floors were carpeted with pink rugs while the walls were painted yellow with huge flowers stenciled on. The rooms were fairly large with a few pieces of furniture scattered here and there. The house looked cozy and comfortable except for one thing. The house had a forbidden feeling as though it was hiding a deep and dark secret. It was. It was hiding Pierre Lontard.

"Welcome to my house." Lontard said, "Let me introduce myself. I am..."

"We know who you are. We've met before remember." Trixie interrupted.

"No you do not know the name I go by now do you? My name is Pierre Martinez. A good mixture of French and Spanish, don't you think?" Pierre asked.

"No. I would prefer The Amazing Mart Belden or even The Magnificent Mart Belden would be much better." Mart said.

Trixie groaned. Her brother was clowning around and they were caught by someone who wanted revenge. Was he ever serious?

"Now I think we should talk over some delicious pastries. Wouldn't that be nice?" Pierre said.

Trixie frowned, but Mart nodded yes; his mouth drooling at the thought of pastries. The rest of the bob-whites laughed at Mart, though they too were hungry and were thinking about the sweet pastries. Trixie glanced disgusted at her fellow bob-whites. Was she the only one with any sense? Didn't they realize this could be a trap? The pastries could be drugged.

"Don't worry Trixie the pastries aren't drugged. I'll be having some too." Lontard said chuckling as Trixie's face blushed red.

"I wasn't worried." Trixie lied.

"Oh good. Mrs. Martinez, could you please bring the pastries." Lontard called into the kitchen.

"Wait...you have a wife?" Honey asked, "Who would marry you? You are the meanest person ever! You are too bad for any girl. I pity the girl who is married to you!" Honey's eyes were balls of fire trying to burn Lontard to the ground.

"Any girl would be lucky to marry me!" Lontard fired back his voice cold and angry.

"I bet you forced her to marry you!" Honey accused. Her eyes were burning with a hatred that scared her fellow bob-whites. Honey had come so far from the scared, frail little girl she was when she met Trixie. Now they both got in a lot of tough spots, but they both showed a great amount of bravery. Honey wasn't scared anymore. She was brave and right now she was angry which made her very dangerous.

"I didn't force her to marry me at all," Lontard laughed cruelly, "I bet once you see who it is you'll wish I had. Too bad that I didn't."

His words chilled the group. The bob-whites glanced nervously at each other. Who was Lontard's wife? That thought kept running through their heads. Whoever it was they were certain they would be upset.

"Mrs. Martinez please can you come now. Bring the pastries too." Lontard said sweetly.

"Of course my love, I'm coming." A familiar voice said.

Trixie had a bad feeling about this. She had heard that voice before, but where?

Then a person came into the room wearing a very familiar tailored blue suit. She turned her face towards the bob-whites and smiled, but then her smile froze as she recognized the bob-whites. The room was silent.

Trixie gulped as she saw the familiar face. Trixie glanced at Honey to see how she was taking this. Honey's face was white and tears were running down her face as she stared at the person who had taken care of her since before she had met Trixie. Pierre Lontard's wife was Ms. Trask! 


	9. Lontard's Persuasion Plan

Ch.9: Lontard's "Persuasion" Plan

Ms. Trask stared at the bob-whites with a weird look in her eyes. "These are the volunteers?" She asked Pierre Lontard.

"Volunteers for what?" Trixie asked her voice quaking a bit.

"Ok don't worry Trixie; you aren't going to be doing anything bad. Mr. Martinez is just going to test his persuasion skills on you. He wants to persuade people that we need to take care of our environment. He's not bad anymore!" Ms. Trask explained.

Ms. Trask might be fooled by Pierre Lontard, but Trixie wasn't. That wasn't why they were here. If that was it, Lontard wouldn't have kidnapped her and Jim. No, his plan was more sinister than that,

"Ms. Trask you don't believe that do you? I mean this Lontard we're talking about. He wouldn't kidnap us for that. He's planning something more drastic." Honey asked her eyes pleading.

"Mr. Martinez is doing that. He isn't capable of doing anything bad! And its Mrs. Martinez not Ms. Trask!" Ms. Trask defied Honey; her eyes flashing with a fire the bob-whites had never seen before.

Honey gulped and stared sadly at Ms. Trask. Honey's eyes welled up with tears. She tried to stop them, but she couldn't. Trixie seeing the tears walked over to Honey and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Trixie too looked like she wanted to cry, but she kept the tears at bay.

"Now that that you know what I need, I will take you to the room you will be staying in." Lontard said, "Mrs. Martinez I will be back soon. While I am gone please start dinner."

"Of course." Ms. Trask said.

"Now bob-whites follow me." Lontard ordered.

Lontard led down a hallway to an elevator that only went down. He pushed the button and ushered the bob-whites in. As the elevator started down Trixie got more uneasy by the minute. It just seemed too much like a horror movie. Lots of bad things happen in basements. Then to Trixie's surprise they got to the basement and kept right on going. This added to her unease.

Jim sensed Trixie's unease and grabbed her hand so he could give it a reassuring squeeze. She glanced up at him; her face wreathed in worry. He smiled reassuringly down at her. She didn't smile back instead she frowned at something behind him. Jim turned around to see what it was. What he saw shocked him. There was a series of rooms under the house swarming with Lontard's cronies. Lontard was leading them towards a room with glass for walls.

"Here is where you will live until I am through with you." Lontard sneered.

"One question, is it sound proof?" Dan asked.

"We can hear you from the outside and you can hear us, so no." Lontard answered.

"Why do you let us hear you?" Trixie asked, "I mean I get you being able to hear us, but us hearing you? That doesn't make sense."

"Oh you can only hear us when we want you to hear us. But we can hear you all the time." Lontard said laughing coldly.

"Why would you even want us to hear you sometimes?" Trixie asked perplexed. It didn't make sense to her.

"So you can hear your friend's screams." Lontard said bluntly. The bob-whites asked no more questions after that.

The bob-whites were stuck in their room. Trixie saw the room as a cage. It kept her in when she wanted to be out. It was like torture. The images of her mother and father swam in front of her eyes. Bobby's face rose up in her thoughts. His face pleading her to read him another story. Tears streaming down his face as he glanced at a motionless Reddy after Bobby had watched Reddy get hit by a car. Bobby's cries of joy when Reddy came home from the vet. Memory after memory of Bobby ran through her head as Trixie waited for Lontard to explain his evil plan to them.

Jim watched Trixie's face as she sat staring into space. Her face betrayed her emotions. Fear and unhappiness were clearly labeled on her face. Trixie hadn't been the same since they had entered the mansion. Something was bothering her that much was clear, but what?

Lontard stayed outside of the room showing that he wasn't going to be near them when he told them his plan. He cleared his throat and then said, "Now I need the bob-whites cooperation for my plan. Can I count on you?"

Trixie came out of her daze to answer, "It depends on what your plan is. Once we know your plan we will tell you our answer."

"Thought you would say that," Lontard smirked, "Anyway I need one of you, preferable Trixie, to become evil so I can use you for an experiment. Or you could just let me duplicate you so I can use your twin for evil. That is my plan."

"And you thought we would say yes?" Trixie asked stunned.

"Of course not. I knew you would need persuasion. That's where my persuasion comes in." Lontard said; an evil smile splitting his face.

Trixie felt sick. Lontard was going to torture them so that they would do what he wanted. That would not happen. She would rather die than help Pierre Lontard.

"I will let you decide." Lontard said and then the sounds they had heard were gone and they were alone. Or so they thought.

"Guys stay strong. We won't cave in to the pressure. We've been through worst right. We cannot help him." Trixie rallied the bob-whites.

"Are sure Trixie or will you be the first to cave in?" Lontard's cruel voice said.

Trixie opened her mouth to respond when suddenly an electric shock hit her. Trixie jumped when the pain hit her. It was unbearable. "Ahhhhh!" Trixie screamed trying so hard to fight the pain. Her eyes darkened as the pain went on and on. Finally the pain stopped and Trixie lay still, her breathing fast and painful. She stared into space as the pain ebbed. The bob-whites stared at her worried, but Trixie could do nothing to reassure them. She couldn't move! Panic replaced the pain as Trixie strained to use her muscles, but they were too tired. Too in shock. Too burned out. Trixie tried to stay awake, but the strain was too much for her. She drifted into unconsciousness.

"It begins!" A voice said right before Trixie fell unconscious.


	10. The Sergeant's on the Case

Ch.10: The Sergeant's on the Case

Sergeant Molinson drove down Glen Road wandering what case Trixie had gotten into this time. He couldn't help shaking his head and laughing at how early he was being called. Usually he wasn't called until she was about to catch the criminal. Suddenly he stopped laughing. It was also strange that it was Trixie's mother, Mrs. Belden, calling him instead of the bob-whites. This thought sent a swirl of dread through him and he was grim when he pulled into the Belden's driveway.

As Sergeant Molinson got out of the car he was surprised that Trixie hadn't exploded from her house yet since he was here. This added to his unease.

Sergeant Molinson stepped into the normally cheery Belden house. Right now a layer of sadness and worry encased the house making it lose its cheery look. When Sergeant Molinson stepped into the Belden's kitchen he was surprised to see the Wheelers and the Lynches also there.

"Please sit down and make yourself comfortable Sergeant." Mr. Belden said formally.

Sergeant Molinson sat down, sighed, and then said, "What is Trixie up to now?"

"That's just it. We don't know. The bob-whites disappeared yesterday. Jim had been gone for two days by then and the rest of the bob-whites looked for him without much success. Then Pierre Lontard called. We think he made a deal with Trixie, but then went back on it because the next thing we know Trixie is gone the next day. Then Bobby gave a clue about a mansion Trixie and Jim found one day and the bob-whites went out to check on it. We haven't seen them since." Mrs. Belden summarized.

Sergeant Molinson raised his eyebrows. He had gotten more information then he thought he would get. Sure it all added up to something bad, but still information is information, good or bad.

"Sergeant, do you think you could find them and save them. Our children are out there with who knows who. They could be in real trouble. Worse than ever before." Mrs. Wheeler said fretfully.

"Madam I will try my best to find them with all my might." Sergeant Molinson said tipping his hat as he left. _It may be too late to save them _he thought _It may be too late._


	11. Trixie's Torture

Ch.11: Trixie's Torture

The next day Trixie opened her eyes. Everyone was asleep; Brian next to Honey, then Dan, then Diana, and last of all Mart. Wait that was only five. Where was Jim? Trixie sat up quickly and scanned the room. Just as panic was about to seize her, she saw him near the door watching her.

"Hey Trix, you okay?" Jim asked his green eyes void of any emotion. Trixie tried to tell what he was thinking, but had no luck. He was a mystery to her.

"Yeah, have you seen or heard Lontard lately?" Trixie asked wondering where Mr. Torture was.

"Nope. He's been strangely quiet since he zapped you." Jim answered wondering the same thing.

"Hmm... I wonder what he's up to." Trixie mused.

"No need to wonder that," Lontard said snidely, "I'm about to make your life miserable."

"You're just starting now? I thought you started when you kidnapped us." Trixie sneered. Her words chilled the air around them. Her eyes were as cold as ice.

Lontard nearly gasped. How dare this girl act indifferent and not scared? He would make her so scared she would be shaking with fear. His eyes narrowed as he said, "Ha-ha very funny. Just you wait for what I have in store for you. Now let's wake the rest up shall we?"

"Whatever?" Trixie muttered rolling her eyes.

Jim nearly gasped. Trixie was playing a dangerous game here. He could almost feel Lontard's anger. "Trix, be careful." Jim whispered.

_Ugh! _Now Jim was worried. Didn't he realize she knew what could happen? Didn't he know that she knew she was playing a dangerous game? She nearly snapped at him, but stopped herself just in time. Instead she smiled reassuringly at him.

By then a bell had chimed, and it woke up the rest of the bob-whites. Brian, Mart, and Dan leapt to their feet, ready to defend the girls. Honey and Diana got to their feet more slowly. Both girls had a frightened look in their eyes.

"Well, now that the gangs all awake let's start the party." Lontard said with an evil laugh.

The bob-whites looked at each other in confusion. What did he mean? Just then two men opened the door quickly and grabbed Trixie. They were out the door before the bob-whites could even react. The bob-whites looked at each other in dismay. They had gotten Trixie!

Lontard's goons dropped Trixie into an empty room. Trixie looked around puzzled. The room was pretty big, and all white. There was nothing in the room except for a big screen and one chair. Suddenly hands grabbed Trixie and tied her to the chair. Two people stood on either side of her. _Where's Lontard? _Trixie glanced around the room until she saw him walk in.

"Good morning Trixie! I will ask you once; will you become evil or let me clone you?" Lontard asked.

"ARE YOU NUTS? Of course I will not help you, I'm not stupid." Trixie sneered.

"Okay... but it's your fault if the bob-whites are hurt." Lontard said then turned to one of his cronies, "Begin!"

Pictures were starting to form on the screen. Trixie stared as all her friends and family were shown on screen. Happy. Laughing. Safe. And this was supposed to make her miserable how?

But just then the pictures changed. Replacing them was a video of Honey. Trixie watched dumfounded as Honey sneered up at the screen so un-Honey-like and say, "Trixie? My BFF? No way! She forces me to help her in all those mysteries. I mean, please, she practically begged for my assistance. I only pretended to be her friend because her older brother is like really cute. She makes me take care of Bobby. She forces me to do everything. I HATE HER!"

By that time tears were streaming down Trixie's face as she whispered, "Honey... Honey I'm so sorry... Honey...HONEY!"

The picture changed again to show Bobby. People were surrounding him so that Trixie couldn't see him fully. When the finally revealed him Trixie screamed, "BOBBY!" Trixie stared at the mangled form of her brother, all bloody and broken. The message they were sending her was clear: _If you don't help that will be what Bobby looks like the next time you see him. _Trixie was struggling to stay strong, but the fight was leaving her. She couldn't take much more.

Picture after picture showed up on screen of all the bob-whites being mangled. Trixie cried more than she ever did in her entire life. And it still was not over. Jim's picture came up and Trixie stared at his picture. Jim was lying in the middle of the woods. He could have been asleep, but the dark red pool around him that kept pouring out of him showed that he wasn't going to wake up. Trixie screamed a hoarse cry for help; her mind needing him to answer her, to know that he was alive, so she screeched, "JIM!"


	12. Fighting Isn't Working

Ch.12: Fighting Isn't Working

"We need a plan, any suggestions?" Honey asked in the silence after Trixie's capture.

Before anyone could answer Lontard buzzed into the conversation like an annoying, pesky fly, "Before you try to make a plan I think you should see this."

A huge screen appeared out of thin air in front of the bob-whites. On the screen they could see Trixie tied to a chair in front of what looked like a similar screen. On that screen Honey watched as pictures of her and the rest of the bob-whites sailed across the screen. All the happy memories they had had were shown in those pictures. Honey was confused. _How was this torture?_

The other bob-whites were thinking the same. They glanced at each other bewildered. Just then the screen changed, and they saw an image of Honey sneering down at Trixie. As the video rolled on the bob-whites glanced at Honey and were surprised to see that she looked as upset as Trixie.

"Oh Trixie," Honey whimpered, "Don't believe it, Trixie. I would never say anything like that to you, or about you. You're my best friend." By the end of that sentence Honey was crying. On screen Trixie was doing the same and at the same time they called out each other's names. The bob-whites looked at the pain and hurt one video caused, and still the torture wasn't over.

The picture of Bobby came on next and then their pictures. Soon everyone was experiencing some pain. And still it was not over.

Jim's picture came on. The bob-whites stared at the bloodied Jim in the picture. They watched Trixie stare and then heard her scream with all her might, "JIM!"

Jim yelled back, "Trixie!" But Trixie couldn't hear him.

They watched as Trixie lost control. Her face screwed up as she fought with herself, but lost. She screamed like the devil was after her. She seemed to swell to three times her normal height as all her anger washed over her. She couldn't hold it back, but before she could lose it. Lontard said, "I don't think you want to do that. You don't want Jim to actually look like that right? Because if you don't control yourself that is what he will look like. Anyway I'm done with you. Cronies get rid of her and go bring me Jim! It's his turn."


	13. This Torture is Different

**A/N: I am skipping Jim's capture. I bet you all already know that the bob-whites aren't able to stop the cronies so I'm skipping right to the part when Trixie is brought back to the bob-whites. Hope you enjoy another chapter and sorry it's been so long.**

Ch.13: This Torture is Different

Trixie's eyes were red from crying so much. She couldn't imagine what Jim's torture would be. If it was anything like her torture she wouldn't be able to handle it. At least she would be with the other bob-whites. That would help.

Jim looked around the room where Lontard was keeping him. The room was big and looked like it was meant for parties. A big gold chandelier hung over a good portion of the room. The floor under the chandelier was shiny and looked like it was a dance floor. Jim was confused. _What kind of torture was held here?_

A squeak of shoe told Jim that he was not alone and he turned to see who it was. There was Lontard wheeling in a big contraption. Jim had no clue what it did.

"Why did you bring me here?" Jim asked coldly. His emerald eyes glared at Lontard icily.

"You will find that out soon enough." Lontard snarled, "Put this on." Lontard shoved a black tux Jim's way. Jim hesitated to grab it. "NOW, or you will never see Trixie again!" The threat forced Jim to put on the tux and once it was on Lontard's cronies shoved Jim into the contraption.

Lontard glared at Jim as he said, "Once I turn on this contraption you will forget about your love for Trixie. You will think you are in love with someone else. You are planning to propose to her tonight at the ball you too are attending. Good luck." With those last words said, Lontard turned on the device. The last things Jim heard for a while was Lontard's cold evil laugh.

Trixie stared at the screen as Lontard's face came on. He snickered at her as he said, "Time for torture!"

On the screen came up a video of Lontard talking to Jim. Trixie nearly died at what she heard.

"_Once I turn on this contraption you will forget about your love for Trixie. You will think you are in love with someone else. You are planning to propose to her tonight at the ball you too are attending. Good luck."_

The bob-whites stared in horror as Lontard's face appeared again. "I believe the ball is starting soon. Not yet though sadly. I will have to wait to see Trixie's despair. The ball starts at dusk and ends at midnight. That's from about 7:00pm to 12:00am, and looks its 6:57 right now. Only three more minutes till your heart broken Trixie. _Three more minutes!_"


	14. The Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trixie Belden.**

Ch.14: The Ball

Jim came back to consciousness outside the ballroom. Jim stared around at his surroundings confused. _How did he get here? _He was in a black tux. In the pocket of the tux was a black velvet box. Jim stared at the box in his hand. He opened it carefully and stared at what he found inside. A ring. A blue sapphire ring. As soon as he saw the ring he remembered why he was there. He was waiting for his girlfriend, Ariel, to come. This was going to be there last dance as Girlfriend and Boyfriend. He was going to propose to her tonight.

A girl, around the age of 18, stepped into the room. She was a little shorter than Jim with long, curly, blonde hair that framed her beautiful face. She had big blue innocent looking eyes that were framed with long dark eyelashes. Her dress was a shimmering blue strapless number. She had paired it with blue high heeled sandals and a blue necklace. Her earrings were blue flowers. The outfit looked stunning on her tan skin. Jim sauntered over to her and wrapped his arms around her as he gave her a long kiss.

_**Back with the bob-whites...**_

__ Trixie cried as on screen Jim kissed the beautiful girl. Honey tried to comfort her best friend, but nothing could ease Trixie's sadness. Honey felt an awful hatred towards Lontard. _How dare he do this to Trixie! _

_**Back with Jim...**_

__ Jim smiled at Ariel as he took her to the dance floor. He gazed at her lovingly as a slow song came on and asked, "May I have this dance, my love?"

"Why of course you may." Ariel smiled as Jim whisked her around and around. She couldn't believe that this was happening after years of competing with Trixie and losing she was happy to help Lontard with the promise that Jim would be hers. And he was. Lontard had told her that after today Jim would never leave her side. He would forget about Trixie entirely. Finally after years of trying Jim's love was hers. He loved her not Trixie!

Jim stared at his lovely girlfriend and waited for a fast song to come on. He knew as soon as it would come on Ariel would want to leave the dance floor. She would complain that it was too loud, and he would have his chance. He knew what he was going to do. Finally a fast song did come on and he led Ariel away from the floor.

"Ariel would you mind if I went and requested a song?" Jim asked.

"No go ahead." Ariel replied.

Jim walked over to the D.J. AS soon as he said the song the D.J. nodded and smiled at Jim. Jim nodded his thanks and went back to Ariel ready.

_**Back with the bob-whites...**_

__Dianna and Honey started at the sound of the next song. They glanced at each other in horror._ Dum dum da-dum. Dum dum da-dum. Dum dum da-dum. Da-dum dum da-dum. Dum dum da-dum. Dum dum da-dum. _

Trixie stared at the screen tears falling thickly on her cheeks. _No...no...NO!_

_**Back with Jim...**_

Jim went on one knee, pulled out the ring and looked up at his beautiful girlfriend and said, "Ariel will you marry me?"

Ariel beyond thrilled. Jim was proposing to her. This was the happiest day of her life. "Oh Jim yes. Yes, yes, yes!" She threw her arms around him crying tears of happiness.

_**Back with the bob-whites...**_

Trixie was also crying, but not tears of happiness. She was crying in defeat. This was two painful to bare. _Maybe... _No she couldn't think that way. She had to be strong. _But what if you didn't feel anything when you were evil. What if this pain would go away? No she couldn't become evil! Or could she?_


	15. Evil is Lurking

Ch.15: Evil is Lurking

_**The Next Day**_

Trixie stared around the room at her fellow bob-whites, excluding Jim. He was still at his stupid ball or at least Lontard was still keeping him. Trixie sighed as she remembered her decision that she had made last night. No one knew about it not even Honey. She was going to tell _Him _today. Trixie sighed as she stared at the screen willing Lontard to come on so she could talk to him.

"Lontard," She whispered, "Pierre Lontard I need to talk to you."

Almost at once Lontard's face filled the screen and with an evil smirk he said, "Yes Trixie, what do you want?"

"I...I have decided to become evil." Trixie faltered as she said this.

"Huh...what did you say? Can I hear it again? I couldn't hear you." Lontard asked.

"I said," Trixie grumbled grinding her teeth, "That I will become evil."

"SPLENDID! **MARVOLOUS!**" Lontard shouted.

"Shh." Trixie hissed not wanting her friends to wake. No such luck.

"What's going on?" Honey asked sleepily.

"Just the most wonderful thing ever!" Lontard replied smiling broadly.

Mart glanced warily at him and then at his sister. Understanding dawned in his eyes as he took in the situation. "You bent to his will didn't you?" Mart said bluntly. Honey gasped and stared at Trixie wishing it to not be right. She nearly groaned in despair as her best friend nodded her head yes.

"Why Trixie, WHY!" Diana cried her eyes filling with tears that spilled down her cheeks.

"Because of Jim," Trixie's voice was icy as she answered her best friend, "Because of him." And with that last word Trixie left the room to join her new partner, Pierre Lontard, in not fighting crime, but doing them.

_**A/N: I know this chapter is short. But I am having trouble thinking of ideas so just to keep you readers happy I made this chapter, hopefully next chapter will be about Jim and Trixie, but I don't know. Anyway please review to say if you like my chapter. Thanks!**_

_**-Spottedmask**_


	16. Bribery

**A/N: I finally think I have gotten over my writers block, but I'm not sure. Anyways I was able to write this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it is a very short chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Trixie Belden. Why shall you torture me and make me say it.-Spottedmask12**

Ch.16: Bribery

Trixie stared at Pierre Lontard as she declared, "I will only help you do your evil doings if you give me something in return."

Lontard groaned. He should of known Trixie would only turn evil for a price, "what do you want Trixie?"

"I want you to release Jim from whatever spell you put him in, or at least let me do it, and then return him to my fellow bob-whites. Unharmed!" Trixie sneered while glaring at Lontard. She loathed him for making her want to turn evil, but she had to do it. She needed to lose all of her feelings for Jim.

"If I do that, will you let me hook you up to my evil machine so that I can turn you fully evil?" Lontard bargained. He needed her to be evil. He already had a criminal record. She didn't.

"Yes...I will." Trixie said hesitantly. She needed to become evil even if it meant abandoning the bob whites. She had to lose all of her feelings for them.

"Fine, then I will turn Jim back to the way he was before I hooked him up to the machine." Lontard agreed reluctantly. He really didn't want to do that, but he needed Trixie.

Lontard ordered his henchmen to hook Jim back up to the machine, and then to take him to the bob whites in the cell.

"Happy," He growled at Trixie, "Now will you become evil?"

"Not until I can make sure you keep your word and change Jim back to normal." Trixie said.

"How do I know you aren't lying, and that the minute he is back to normal you will get away somehow and go back on your word?" Lontard asked suspicious.

"I always keep my word." Trixie said calmly and steadily back.

"Okay, I believe you." Lontard said, "Jim will be back to normal ion about three seconds."

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"


	17. Feelings

**A/N: This chapter is a song chapter. The song is a song I made up myself. The song is in italics. It is a song that I thought would go well with this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Trixie Belden. **

Ch.17: Feelings

Lontard led Trixie over to his turn people evil machine. Jim was back to the way he was before and Trixie was keeping her word and becoming evil. "Tata, until we meet again!" Lontard laughed evilly as he strapped Trixie into the machine. The next time he would see her she would be evil. "It takes a little bit for the machine to heat up, and work," He said as he switched it on, "So get comfortable!" He laughed as he walked out of the room leaving Trixie alone.

Trixie stared out the window and watched as rain fell to the ground. It was a dismal day, and the day reflected her feelings.

_The rain falls on me as you walk away without a care in the world,_

_You ignore me as I stare after you... wanting you..._

Jim never loved her, he always loved Ariel. How could she have been so blind that she couldn't see that? She had known that Ariel had loved Jim, but he always said he loved her, Trixie. He had been lying.

_Refrain:_

_What did I do to lose your love,_

_How could you leave me out in the rain,_

_All alone without a friend in the world,_

_You were my last tie to humanity, _

_But now I must say Good-bye..._

_End of Refrain:_

He was the reason she was turning evil. The reason she was turning her back on all of her friends. The reason she was saying good-bye to everyone.

_Good-bye to everyone I know,_

_Tell them I'll miss them, but I must go,_

_Maybe they had stayed and cared I might stay here,_

_But I can't stay with all the hatred in my past,_

_Crawling up on me again..._

They had all cared about her, but it was nothing compared to how she had cared about him. He was the reason for all her sadness. How could she stay herself while she knew he loved the other girl more than her? No, she had to say good-bye.

_Refrain:_

_What did I do to lose your love,_

_How can you leave me out in the rain,_

_All alone without a friend in the world,_

_You were my last tie to humanity,_

_But now I must say Good-bye... __End of Refrain:_

How could she not try to lose all her feelings when it hurt so much to have them? How could she stay the same when he loved someone else? When he didn't love her.

_Good-bye to you and me,_

_Good-bye to every little thing I loved about you,_

_Good-bye to all the good times we had,_

_Knowing you you'll forget about me,_

_Good thing I have all the memories..._

Every little memory Trixie had of Jim ran through her head. The first time she saw him in old Mr. Frayne's mansion. When she and Honey had gone in search of him in the Wheeler's trailer_. _The time he saved her when she was in a sink hole in the cave on her uncle's Fishing Lodge's property in the Ozark Mountains. The time he saved her and Honey when they had been captured by Lontard on the Mississippi river. The time when they were stranded in the middle of the woods near her Uncle Andrew's farm. The time he gave her a bracelet with his name on it. Every single mystery she had ever solved with him ran through her head, and she found herself crying silent tears as she thought of the handsome red head who had won her heart, but who had also stomped on it and broke it.

_Refrain:_

_What did I do to lose your love,_

_How can you leave me out in the rain,_

_All alone without a friend in the world,_

_You were my last tie to humanity,_

_But now I must say Good-bye... __End of Refrain:_

"Good-bye Honey, Mart, Brian, Dianna, and Dan. I'll miss you, but you must understand I have to do this," Trixie thought in her head, "Oh Jim, why can't you realize that what you did destroyed me? Why did you lie to me, Jim? Why?"

_And if someday I come back again,_

_I hope to see you waiting... waiting for me..._

"If I ever become the real me again, will you be waiting for me, Jim? Or will you not notice or care? Will you still love your slutty, little Ariel, or will you finally realize that you love me? Will I still love you when that happens? Will I forgive you?"

_Refrain:_

_What did I do to lose your love,_

_How can you leave me out in the rain,_

_All alone without a friend in the world,_

_You were my last tie to humanity,_

_But now I must say Good-bye... __End of Refrain:_

"Good-bye Bobby. Good-bye Moms. Good-bye Daddy. I'll miss you all, but I have to do this. Nothing will stop me from doing this."

_I must say Good-bye..._

_ "_Good-bye Mrs. Trask. I don't know how he convinced you to love him. Maybe he hooked you up also to a machine? He must have because I know that the real you would never love Pierre Lontard!"

_Refrain:_

_What did I do to lose your love,_

_How can you leave me out in the rain,_

_All alone without a friend in the world,_

_You were my last tie to humanity,_

_But now I must say Good-bye... __End of Refrain:_

Trixie stared at the machine. It was almost done warming up. Any minute it would turn her evil. She thought for what might be the last time, "Good0bye everyone. I love you."

_The rain falls on me as I walk away from you..._

The machine turned fully on, and the real Trixie faded to the back of her mind as a new evil Trixie replaced it. Lontard had succeeded. Trixie was fully evil.


	18. What Did I Do

**A/N: This is another song chapter, but it will probably be the last time I do this. Sorry for not updating for a while. I have been very busy with school and other stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also there is some miner language in this chapter.-Spottedmask12**

Ch.18: What Did I Do

Jim walked into the room where Lontard was keeping the bob-whites prisoners. He smiled as he thought of seeing Trixie again. He had no recollection of the torture Lontard put him through. In fact the last thing he remembered was being taken from the bob-whites and then getting hooked up to a machine.

"Hi guys," Jim smiled at the bob-whites as he walked into the room. He didn't notice the glares he was getting or the clearly crying Honey.

Honey's face turned bright red when she saw her brother, "Why, you son of a..." Honey screamed at him before Brian quickly put his hand over her mouth. Jim was shocked.

"Honey what's wrong?" He asked looking worried.

"What do you mean what's wrong? Look around you dumb ass, and see whose missing." Honey sneered at him sounding very unHoney like.

"Wha..." Jim started to say before glancing around the room. He saw Mart, Dan, Dianna, Honey, and Brian, but he didn't see one person who was the most important, "Where's Trixie?" He asked now almost panicking.

"Oh, now he remembers," Honey growled, "She decided to become evil because you proposed to Ariel. You broke her heart you son of a..." Again Brian cut Honey off and tried to calm her down by speaking soothingly to her, but she shook him off, "I'm not going to calm down, Brian. My ass-hole of a brother made my best friend turn evil!"

Jim stared at Honey shocked, "What are you talking about? I love Trixie not Ariel. Ariel's way too slutty for me."

"Well you went to that flipping ball with Ariel, and then proposed to her, so connect dots." Honey glared at him, and Jim nearly collapsed. Why couldn't he remember this? He loved Trixie not Ariel! What was Lontard playing at?

"But I don't remember any of this!" Jim protested.

"You don't?" Honey asked her voice still angry, but a little calmer now.

"No, all I remember is getting taken away from the room and then getting hooked up to a machine. Everything else is a complete blank." Jim said a confused look on his face.

"Oh well I guess I can't blame you then," Honey sighed before bursting into tears.

"Honey, everything is going to be all right. We will get out of here." Brian reassured Honey, but she shook her head.

"We'll have to leave Trixie behind though. How could that bastard do this to me! He turned my best friend evil!" Honey sobbed into Brian's shirt, and Brian rocked her gently trying to get her to fall asleep.

"There is no way I'm leaving Trixie here. I'm not giving up yet. Under all of the evil is still the Trixie I fell in love with." Jim declared his eyes darkened in determination. No one responded they just stared at Jim with a sad look on their faces. Jim growled in frustration. They had given up on Trixie, but he wasn't going to do that. No matter what he would try to get her back.

**Start of Song:**

_**Repeat 4 times: Oooo... oooo... ooooo...**_

_**Verse:**_

_** You turn your back on the world...**_

_** Not letting a single thing in**_

_** You push me away**_

_** Like everyone else**_

_** But I keep coming back again...**_

_**Not letting you lose me...**_

_**Not letting you go...**_

_**Refrain:**_

_** There's no way I'll let go of you**_

_** Not since I finally got your love**_

_**Not since I finally have you**_

_**There's no way I'll give up now**_

_**I'm not letting go of you...**__**End of Refrain**_

Jim was not going to give up on Trixie. If there was one little ounce of hope that she wasn't going to stay evil forever than he would fight for her. He had finally gotten her, and he wasn't going to let her go that easily.

_**Verse:**_

_** Everyone tells me to just let go**_

_** They tell me to leave you alone**_

_** But I never listen**_

_** Knowing that you will need me sometime again**_

Someday, Jim thought, Someday Trixie will need me again, and when that day comes I will be here waiting.

_**Refrain:**_

_** There's no way I'll let go of you**_

_** Not since I finally got your love**_

_** Not since I finally have you **_

_** There's no way I'll give up now**_

_** I'm not letting go of you... **__**End of Refrain**_

_**Verse:**_

_** I'm not ready to lose my hope**_

_** I'm not ready to lose my hold on you**_

_** I'm not ready...**_

_** I'm not ready...**_

_** To lose you...**_

Jim stared at the wall. What if he was too late? What if he lost her? I'm not ready to lose Trixie, Jim thought, after all we've been through she just has to survive.

_**Refrain:**_

_** There's no way I'll let go of you**_

_** Not since I finally got your love**_

_** Not since I finally have you**_

_** There's no way I'll give up now**_

_** I'm not letting go of you... **__**End of Refrain**_

_**Verse:**_

_** I'm not ready...**_

I'm just not ready, Jim thought.

_**Refrain:**_

_** There's no way I'll let go of you**_

_** Not since I finally got your love**_

_** Not since I finally have you**_

_** There's no way I'll give up now**_

_** I'm not letting go of you... **__**End of Refrain**_

_**Verse:**_

_** I'm not ready to say good-bye to you...**_

_** I'm not ready...to lose you...**_

I won't lose Trixie, Jim thought, I will keep fighting until I either get Trixie back or I die. I will keep fighting no matter what. That's a promise. Trixie if you can hear me please know that this is my promise to you, and I will fix what I created. That's a promise Trixie just hold on. It's my fault your evil. Just hold on Trixie hold on.

What have I done?


	19. There's a New Criminal in Town

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it sorry its short! Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie Belden.-Spottedmask12**

Ch.19: There's a New Criminal in Town

Sergeant Molinson sat in his office at the police station grinding his teeth in frustration. Not only had he not found the Bob-whites, but there was also a mysterious criminal running around. This criminal had robbed four places already, one of them being the bank. Yet no matter where the police looked the criminal had left no clues as to who they were. The citizens were all in a tizzy because the police had not caught the criminal yet and the news reporters never left the station. It was so annoying. Sergeant Molinson had better things to do then listen to abuse and be asked endless questions from reporters and ordinary citizens. The whole ordeal was giving the Sergeant a huge headache.

The Sergeant started shuffling through files that his secretary had dropped off on his desk. He sighed as he started flipping through pages of endless complaints on how the police were handling their job. He was about to just leave to go on break and get a coffee when his trainee, Andrew, came in. "Sir, they've found fingerprints at the bank. They think they are the criminals. They have just gotten the results from the system and were wondering if you would like to see them?"

The Sergeant perked up. Finally a clue. "Tell them I'll be right over," the Sergeant said gruffly.

"Okay, sir," Andrew answered before dashing away. The Sergeant sighed. That kid was afraid of his own shadow. If only Dan hadn't disappeared. Then instead of Andrew as a trainee the Sergeant might have had Dan. But no use thinking about that now he had to see the results.

The Sergeant walked in to the room and looked at the silent company. He could tell they already looked at the results. "So who is the criminal?" He asked.

Silently one of the officers turned the paper to face him. The Sergeant read the name and dropped the piece of paper in shock. The paper fluttered to the floor showing everybody in the room who the criminal was. They all glanced down and read the name...

**Beatrix Belden**


End file.
